Una vida juntos
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Y aunque lo soltara, nunca lo iba a dejar solo. Él todavía era un niño, uno solo frente al mundo...


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Yo no me hago responsable de nada, si quieres leer, lee (?).**

 **Nota: El título como que no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Pero es que lo tenía planeado de una forma, y terminó de otra. No se me ocurre ningún otro nombre, y tengo hambre (?).**

* * *

 **Una vida juntos**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy entró a su departamento mientras se masajeaba levemente el cuello con una mano. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se detuvo. Su mirada se fijó en la ventana al lado de su cama, viendo que estaba a punto de oscurecer por completo.

Había pensado a mediodía que sería una buena idea ir a las tiendas de Magnolia. Quedaba poca comida en su refrigerador y Natsu se había comido todos los cereales impulsivamente el día de ayer.

Para su suerte su compañero había sido arrastrado por Erza para que la acompañara a hacer una misión. Nadie tenía idea de por qué, si la pelirroja solía llevar a Gray cuando necesitaba a alguien más que la ayudara un poco.

Tal vez no iba a una misión y andaba apresurada... pensó Lucy, y hubiera sonreído de no ser porque se encontraba bastante cansada. La noche anterior no había dormido muy bien, y Happy, quien se había quedado en Magnolia, la había ido a despertar a las diez de la mañana.

Y ella solía despertar un poco más tarde...

Con un digno humor de mierda —y de Aquario— se había puesto a gritarle, aunque luego se tomó las cosas con más calma, y le dijo que la acompañara a la cocina, porque por ese entonces, todavía le quedaba el último pescado.

Se lanzó de espaldas en su cama, y se dijo que podía leer el libro que Levy le había prestado, pues no quería dormir aún a pesar del cansancio. Pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había llegado con ningún libro a casa.

Mierda, el libro había quedado olvidado en el gremio. ¡Pero qué despistada era! El sueño y peso en sus hombros no le hacían para nada bien.

Se puso de pie al instante y precipitadamente abrió la puerta, pero dio a penas dos pasos y se chocó con el pecho de alguien.

—¡Auch! —exclamó sobándose un poco la frente.

—¿No debería yo decir eso? — Lucy levantó la mirada al oír esa voz, y miró sorprendida al chico.

—Gray... ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, quitándose la mano de la frente y dejándola caer.

Lo vio sonreír de lado y subir algo para ponerlo al lado de su masculino rostro, en el aire.

—¿Pero qué despistada eres, Lucy? —expresó con burla.

Lucy rodó los ojos y sonrió también. Se acercó un poco para tomar el libro que había olvidado, y que Gray le había llevado amablemente.

—Lo sé, no tienes ni que decírmelo —rió levemente—. Gracias, Gray, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo —confesó con algo de vergüenza por su desliz.

—Vaya... —lo escuchó murmurar—, juraba que te habías chocado conmigo por lo irresistible que soy... Bah.

Lucy soltó un bufido divertido.

—¿Vas a querer entrar a tomar algo, señor que está más rico que el pan? —alzó las cejas por un momento.

Gray entrecerró los ojos y frunció ligeramente los labios, haciéndose el difícil.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres abusar de mí?, has dicho que estoy más rico que el pan, eso es sospechoso—acusó.

La expresión de Lucy cambió a una de total indignación.

—Me acusas de violadora.

—Oh, claro que no —Gray negó de inmediato con la cabeza—. Tú has dicho que te he acusado de violadora, en realidad te acuso de asaltacunas, señorita.

Ella boqueó por unos segundos, siguiendo el juego, y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios soy una asaltacunas?

—La abeja, por supuesto—movió la cabeza con una seriedad que hizo preguntarse a Lucy por qué Gray no era actor. Estaba a punto de replicar algo, cuando él siguió—. No, espera, ese es de Natsu.

Lucy intentó aguantar la risa por las palabras de Gray. Si el Dragon Slayer hubiera estado ahí, seguro que se armaba una grande en el corredor fuera de su departamento.

—En realidad quise nombrar a la réplica ligeramente mejorada de hierritos.

—¿Rogue? ¿Es en serio...? ¡¿Rogue?!—exclamó entre risas.

Gray frunció el ceño, dándole el aire de seriedad a la situación.

—¿De verdad no has visto cómo te mira? Si no fuera porque parece un maldito emo juraría que es un pervertido, flipo con la idea de que está loquito por ti.

—Pero si sólo hemos hablado luego de lo de Tártaros —se detuvo—, y ni siquiera podía considerarse hablar a eso.

Lucy pareció entender que Gray no estaba bromeando con eso último.

—Da igual, te sigue mirando como si fueras un maldito santo pan —gruñó.

—Decídete, o es maldito o es santo —bromeó, pero al ver que Gray alzaba una ceja en su dirección y no parecía querer reírse, carraspeó—. Así que, ¿entras o no? —curioseó.

Él pareció pensárselo un poco.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que volver al gremio y ser acosado por Juvia —asintió.

—No digas cosas crueles, ella te ama —dijo cuando se daba la vuelta para entrar de nueva cuenta a su departamento. Atrás, Gray la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No tiene nada de cruel. Y ella no me ama, sólo está agradecida. Me contó sobre lo que Silver le pidió... Creo que Juvia lo está tomando por el lado que más le conviene —se rascó la nuca.

Lucy se había dirigido al sillón para dejar el libro y quitarse los tacones mientras oía a su amigo, claro.

—¿Qué le pidió? —preguntó con cautela, subiendo más la voz ya que había tomado los tacones y los llevaba a su habitación.

Gray soltó un suspiro.

—Que cuidara de mí.

—¿Ah? —dijo luego de unos segundos, volviendo a la sala y soltándose el cabello en el camino. Se había puesto una sudadera abierta—. Lo siento, no te oí bien.

Lucy le hizo un gesto leve con la cabeza para que le acompañara a la cocina. Gray la siguió.

—No te preocupes —sonrió de lado. Aunque Lucy no lo puedo ver.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿quieres algo de comer? —lo miró por sobre el hombro por unos segundos.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije antes? De verdad, no es posible que seas tan obvia, Lucy —mencionó con una voz vanidosa.

Lucy sólo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para sacar dos huevos.

—No puedes hacerle la ley del hielo al mago y Demon Slayer de hielo más fuerte de todos —soltó luego de estar un rato intentando que su compañera le hablara.

—Eso es ridículo —se burló Lucy—. ¿Qué quieres tomar? —volvió a decir.

—No es ridículo, es... —soltó un suspiro y rodó los ojos—. Lo que sea está bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —se dio la vuelta momentáneamente, desconcertando a Gray por el brillo malicioso en sus ojos—. Es que tengo un batido con diferentes alimentos desde que intenté enseñarle a cocinar a Natsu como se debe, y tengo que deshacerme de el. Huele como un...

—Estoy seguro de que eso es asqueroso. Ni lo pienses —hizo una mueca luego de gruñir como si fuera un perro.

—¡Si vieras tu cara, Gray! —exclamó al tiempo que empezaba a reír escandalosamente.

Gray miró hacia un lado, sentado en una de las sillas que ahí habían. Entre tanto, él por un momento estuvo tentado a sonreír. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Lucy se reía de él y eso en parte, lo hacía sentirse dolido.  
Bajó su brazo de la mesa para poner sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pero miró hacia abajo y, _voilá_ , no estaban.  
Al darse cuenta de eso, la risa de Lucy fue sospechosamente en aumento.

 **I.**

—¿Te gusta otra chica? —preguntó repentinamente.

Gray levantó la cabeza sólo para mirar a Lucy. Ésta también lo miraba, como si quisiera descubrir todo de él.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —quiso saber.

Lucy revolvió un poco su ensalada, bajando la mirada. Aunque al instante volvió a mirarlo.

—Me da curiosidad lo tuyo con Juvia —se encogió de hombros. Gray estaba por contestar pero Lucy tomó su taza de té y antes de terminárselo, negó con la cabeza. —No es necesario que me digas, tampoco es mi afán ser insistente.

Gray entrecerró los ojos.

—Lucy —la llamó, queriendo que lo mirara. La chica alzó la mirada lentamente, como esperando que se hubiera enfadado o algo así. Era consciente de que Gray era muy reservado, y a pesar de ser buenos amigos, tampoco eran tan cercanos como lo era ella con Natsu —. No tengo nada con Juvia, y sí, me gusta otra chica.

Lucy no se veía muy segura. Gray sabía que era bastante curiosa y que se moría por atacarlo a preguntas. La verdad es que si era Lucy, a él no le importaba. Mientras que algunas preguntas no lo comprometieran en ciertas cosas como...

—¿Se puede saber quién? —sonrió ligeramente, insegura. Tal vez Gray estaría enojado aún por antes haberse reído de él como una posesa.

Sí, preguntas como esa.

Gray la miró fijamente y se mostró bastante incómodo sin quererlo realmente.

—Hmm... —Lucy entrecerró los ojos y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior—. ¡Lo tengo! Es Lisanna, ¿no?

A Gray eso le pareció algo sobreactuado y, claro, exagerado, pero lo ignoró.

—La verdad es que Lisanna alguna vez sí me agradó más de lo normal —murmuró algo pensativo.

Sí, alguna vez ella le había gustado, si lo pensaba bien. Pero estaba Natsu, y Lisanna siempre fue más cercana a Natsu que a él.  
Tal como con Lucy.

—¡¿De verdad?! —chilló.

—Tú misma me preguntaste, ¿de qué te sorprendes? —inquirió el chico.

—Ah, bueno... no esperaba que me lo dijeras —musitó sonrojada por la vergüenza que le provocaba haber reaccionado de esa manera.  
Bueno, ya estaba claro que para ellos era una rara y esa una reacción de cada día. —Ahm... ¿cuándo te gustaba?

—Cuando éramos más pequeños, teníamos doce o algo así.

—¿Por cuánto? —curioseó.

Gray frunció el ceño, y Lucy se gritó estúpida. Él la verdad no entendía qué había de interesante en eso.

—Unos... algunos años, creo.

—¿Tanto? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Gray sólo se encogió de hombros.

—De cualquier forma eso no importa. Pasaba más tiempo con Cana y los demás que otra cosa.

Lucy lo vio achicar un ojo, en una expresión de incomprensión.

—Ahora me preguntó por qué nunca me agradaron Cana, Erza o Levy más que como amigas. Tal vez me interesó por ser más cercana a Natsu, dicen que uno suele interesarse por lo inalcanzable, ¿no?

A Lucy le sorprendió la sinceridad con la que se lo decía. ¿Confiaría en ella tanto como para contarle algo que, al parecer, lo confundía en cierta medida?

—O tal vez te gustaba por cómo era, seguramente el que fuera cercana a Natsu era un extra.

—No era un extra. Nunca ha sido un extra —negó con la cabeza.

Y Lucy decidió que eso ya se estaba poniendo incómodo.

—¿Me acompañas? —inquirió mientras se ponía de pie.

Al instante Gray alzó una ceja.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Te irás ahora? —volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez el chico frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. Empero, contestó negando con esta.

—Si no te molesta, cla...

—Entonces vamos a mi habitación, será incómodo estar aquí, ¿o me equivoco? —sonrió.

A Gray eso le confundió un poco... Pero no sabía por qué, si seguro ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tener un chico ahí. Mientras caminaba detrás de ella, frunció el ceño, tal vez Natsu y ella ya no serían tan mejores amigos como pregonaban...

 **II.**

Lucy y Gray miraban en silencio el techo de la habitación. De alguna manera habían terminado brazo con brazo en la cama de ella. Ante eso Gray no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacer, Lucy era su amiga y confiaba en él, no podía estar pensando en cosas que nunca iban a pasar entre ellos sobre esa cama.  
Además, Lucy confiaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo acostarse en la cama con ella.

—¿Has pensado en tener familia? —esa pregunta de Lucy sí que le hizo alzar una ceja.

Que ella era rara, pero ese día andaba aún más extraña de lo normal.

—Sí —giró la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Tú?

—Siempre he intentado imaginar cómo serían mis hijos. Pero la verdad es algo difícil cuando no tienes con quién pensar en tener familia —rió levemente.

—¿Y... —Gray carraspeó. Se iba a arrepentir... —¿Y Natsu?

—¿Natsu? —Lucy volteó, encontrándose con la mirada gris de su amigo sobre ella. Sonrió—. Natsu es mi mejor amigo, quien me trajo a Fairy Tail y una de las personas más confiables que he conocido. Pero la verdad es que nunca me he podido imaginar con él, no haciendo cosas que hace una pareja, por lo menos. Sinceramente, no puedo imaginarme a Natsu enamorado. Es como una de esas cosas que no te puedes creer hasta que la veas... ¿Con quién te has imaginado tú? Ya me dejaste claro que con Lisanna no y Juvia menos. Con alguien deberías poder verte en un futuro —sonrió suavemente.

Gray la siguió mirando. Aunque en realidad pensaba en qué decirle. Ni él estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Lucy. Y es que nunca había amado a una mujer, como lo que era, una mujer. Sólo el término _gustar_ , con Lisanna.

A pesar de eso, debía aceptar qué sí se había imaginado una familia con ella.

—Con nadie.

—¿Con nadie? —exclamó.

Gray asintió, volviendo a mirar el techo.

—Con nadie —rectifico.

—¿Entonces, cómo lo haces?

—Es más fácil imaginarte a unos clones enanos tuyos —sonrió de lado.

—Pues sí, tienes razón —rió mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

Gray la vio de reojo, notando el suave movimiento de sus dedos sobre su cabello.

—Extrañaba verte con el cabello así —confesó.

Lucy se quedó mirando al chico, y notó que su mirada estaba en sus manos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué?_ Gray estaba comenzando a temerle a los _¿por qué?_ , sobre todo si iban con esa aguda vocecita de Lucy Heartfilia. Sobre todo si estaba sólo con ella, en su departamento, sobre su cama...

Gray soltó un carraspeó que asustó un poco a la chica.

—Me recuerda a ese tiempo en el que no le hice daño a nadie —contestó.

El tono de amargura que empleó —inconsciente o no— alarmó a Lucy, quien se dio la vuelta, quedando sobre su hombro derecho en la cama.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Gray —susurró.

Y era verdad. Ciertamente lo había hablado, sobre todo con Lucy. Pero no podía evitarlo, quería mucho a la chica y hasta podía asegurar que le gustaba. Por lo que, se sentía miserable al hacer que estuviera triste.

—Gray —puso su mano en la mejilla del chico, e hizo que la mirara—. Está bien, ya nos dijiste por qué lo hiciste. Por favor vuelve a ser el de antes —susurró.

—Lucy, no me pidas que vuelva a ser el de antes. Vi morir a mi padre, lo supe muerto por segunda vez. Sólo me queda Lyon y sabes el trato que nos damos... También hice que estuvieras triste, con eso, no me pidas que vuelva a ser el de antes.

Al ver a Gray a los ojos mientras decía eso, Lucy supo que él no iba a llorar. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no tenía con quién hacerlo.  
Y pensó que tal vez lloraría en la soledad de su casa, pero la verdad es que así no funcionaba eso.

Lucy pasó un brazo por encima de Gray y lo abrazó. Ella sabía lo que era perder a todos los seres queridos. Aunque era consciente de que el dolor de Gray era más grande, después de todo ellos se sacrificaron por él.

—Te entiendo, Gray. Yo también los perdí —musitó cerca de su oído. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía por debajo y el hombro de Gray—. Pero no estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros. A Natsu, a Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, a mí... Nunca vas a esta solo, te lo prometo.

Luego de unos minutos, Lucy estaba por separarse. Seguramente había sido impulsiva, tal vez Gray no quería que lo abrazara.

Y si era así, ella no podía hacer nada.

Pero a penas se movió, sintió a Gray moverse y abrazarla de vuelta. Notó que ponía su rostro en el hueco entre su cara y hombro.

—Gray, ¿qué...?

—Lo siento... Tienes razón, soy un imbécil por decir que estoy solo. Pero duele, Lucy, no es agradable que pierdan su vida por alguien como yo.

—Gray...

Lucy puso una de sus manos en la zona de la clavícula del chico. A penas Gray sintió que presionaba con cuidado su mano, la apretó más contra él.

—No lo hagas.

—Gray... oye...

—Es lo único que te pido.

—Gray.

—No me sueltes...

—¡Gray! —gritó alejándolo de ella.

Gray volvió a poner la espalda sobre la cama, y miró al techo. Lucy se pasó la mano por el rostro con exasperación. Odiaba ver a Gray así de mal y vulnerable.

—Gray... No vuelvas a decir que no vales nada.

—Me soltaste —hizo una mueca.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior. Gray era un real idiota.

—Oye, Gray... —le volvió a poner la mano en la mejilla. Él la volvió a mirar, aunque de mala gana—. No te rindas.

—Pero Lucy...

—¡Gray! —suspiró—. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, si sigues así va a ser como si te fueras, y yo no quiero perderte.

Lucy al momento se sonrojó, tal vez dándole peso a esas palabras, y lo "malentendidas" que podían ser.

—Y... y bueno, sería lo mismo para Natsu, Juvia, Lisanna...

—Lucy.

Cuando lo miró, Gray se preguntó qué mierdas iba a hacer. Pero cuando escuchó lo que dijo Lucy, y al ver como se sonrojaba luego, había pensado que en realidad no tenía nada que perder.

Eso no significaba que no siguiera siendo como un suicidio.

—Me gustas.

Lucy se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos, luego se puso roja y más tarde comenzó a boquear como pez.

—¿De ve... verdad? —titubeó.

Gray soltó un gruñido y se levantó de la cama luego de unos segundos, con una notable cara de fastidio. Se había lanzado, y cuando le decía ella le contestaba con un _¿de verdad?_

Eso era el colmo. Le podía y no iba a quedarse ahí para más masoquismos de los que ya había hecho antes de eso.

—Gray... ¡Gray, espera! —soltó un bufido desesperado cuando casi se cae por las ropas de la cama. Pero aún así salió a paso rápido, encontrándose con que Gray ya estaba saliendo.

—¡Gray, ¿por qué no escuchas lo que tengo que decirte?! —exclamó, agradeciendo que se hubiera detenido en el umbral de la puerta. Caminó hacia él, y le puso la mano derecha en el brazo de la mano que se sujetaba del marco de la puerta.

Lucy presionó levemente su brazo, y Gray lo bajó.

—Gray, no tengo ni idea de dónde habrá salido esto pero... Me atraes.

Él la miró de reojo, con sorpresa mal disimulada.

—Pero hay algo que necesito saber antes que nada —esta vez puso su mano en el hombro de Gray para que se volteara.

Gray cerró los ojos con fuerza, y luego volteó. Seguramente quería que, le dijese lo que le dijese, lo hiciera mirándola.

—Te gusto... —se pasó la mano por el cuello por unos segundos, y miró a Gray, tal vez dando por sentada la respuesta pero queriendo oírla de él—. ¿Te gusto sólo por el detalle de Natsu, al igual que con Lisanna?

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿No confiaba en él? ... Aunque siendo así era comprensible, antes había insistido en que le gustaba Lisanna porque iba con Natsu a todas partes.  
Y seguramente era verdad, normalmente los niños tenían siempre reacciones de ese tipo. Era como un juguete. Lisanna había sido como un juguete que Natsu había ganado y él no.  
Si lo pensaba así, hasta se decepcionaba de sí mismo por eso.

Pero Lucy era diferente, ella lo había ayudado y había insistido en que intentara olvidar todo eso.

—Gray.

—No. No es lo mismo.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo? —inquirió.

—Los casos. Tú me gustabas de antes, incluso poco después de que Natsu —masticó el nombre— te trajera. Cuando éramos los cuatro.

Y Gray pensó que tal vez estaría hablando demasiado. Pero necesitaba que a ella le quedara claro.

—Pero...

—Creo que me gustas más de lo que deberías por esto de hoy... —murmuró.

Cuando no recibió respuesta de Lucy, Gray se dio la vuelta, no le gustaba herirse a sí mismo.  
Aunque en el fondo lo hacía cuando llegaba a casa y lloraba.

Dio dos pasos y sintió los brazos de Lucy abrazarlo por detrás.

—Esta vez no te soltaré, lo prometo —susurró contra su espalda.

—En realidad creo que debería irme.

Iba a dar otro paso, cuando sintió a Lucy apretarlo más contra ella.

—¿Tú me soltarás ahora? —preguntó—. Por más que insistas no dejaré que vayas a tu casa a llorar solo. Nadie debería pasar por eso, lo digo también por experiencia propia.

Gray apretó una vez más los ojos. _Maldita sea, Lucy..._ No iba a llorar.

—¿Qué te lo impide? ¿Qué te impide ser feliz?

—... El que personas que quería hayan desaparecido por mi culpa. El haberte puesto triste. Natsu...

—Creo que te faltó el _yo_. Las personas que no son felices, no lo son porque no dicen lo que sienten, ni creen que merecen que les pase algo bueno.

Lucy hizo que se volteara una vez más, separándose un poco del cuerpo de Gray, y suspiró.

—Seguramente al haberme dicho lo que sientes has dado el primer paso —sonrió mientras le acariciaba levemente la mejilla, ante la fija mirada del chico.

Lucy volvió a suspirar. Era más difícil de lo que creía.

—Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo —se separó de él por completo—. La puerta está abierta y es tu decisión. Pero también puedes quedarte —sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Gray—. Estaré en mi habitación por si...

Se detuvo. Paró de hablar, y también de caminar.

—Dijiste que no me soltarías. Acabas de hacerlo —susurró con su rostro al lado del de Lucy por el abrazo.

—Me obligaste.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos.

Gray apretó un más a Lucy contra él, y escondió su rostro aún más entre el cuello y cabello de la rubia.

—También dijiste que podía quedarme —se mordió el labio inferior.

Lucy notó los leves temblores detrás de ella, y también se mordió los labios. Llevó una de sus manos a las de Gray que se juntaban frente a sus hombros, y las acarició levemente.

—Puedes estar aquí todo lo que quieras —susurró, echándose un poco hacia atrás para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Gray.

Aunque lo soltara, nunca lo iba a dejar solo. Él todavía era un niño, uno solo frente al mundo. Pero ella podía quitar el _solo_ de esa frase si él se lo permitía.


End file.
